1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for controlling spray cans, and more particularly, to a device especially adapted for remotely operating a spray can so the can be used to spray areas too high to be reached by person holding a spray can in a hand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Spray cans are popular dispensers for spraying a wide variety of materials. Spray cans are widely used for dispensing paint. A building includes surfaces that need to be painted and that are too high to be reached by person holding a spray can of paint in a hand. In this respect, either a ladder must be used, or a device must be used to essentially extend the length of the person's arms to apply paint from the spray can at otherwise out of reach locations.
Many people seek to avoid the use of ladders for a number of reasons. They are expensive, they are heavy and difficult to raise and lower, and their may be dangerous. One always runs the risk of falling off of the ladder and being subjected to serious injury. In this respect, it would be desirable if a spray can control apparatus were provided that provided adequate control of a spray can at significant heights without using a ladder.
A number of devices are disclosed in the prior art which are designed to essentially extend the length of a person's arms to apply paint from the spray can at otherwise out of reach locations. For example, the following U.S. patents are known: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,510,028; 4,023,711; 4,089,440; 4,092,000; and 4,789,084.
More specifically, the above-mentioned patents disclose and number of extension tools for aerosol dispensers. Although these devices do the basic job of effectively extending the arm of the user, with each of these devices a user would have difficulty viewing the area that is being sprayed with a straight on view. With these devices, the user would be seeing the area sprayed from below the area at a glancing or grazing angle. However, when spraying occurs, it would be desirable if the person doing the spraying could view the area being sprayed at an angle straight on or normal to the surface being sprayed. In this respect, it would be desirable if a remotely operated spray can control device were provided that permitted a user to view the surface being sprayed at an angle substantially normal or perpendicular to the surface being sprayed.
Another problem associated with the use of remotely operated spray can control devices is the lack of control over the spray can that the user has. When a user holds a can directly in the hand, movement of the hand directly controls movement of the spray can. However, when a spray can is at the end of a remotely operated spray can control device, the extension portion of the device inherent provides a leverage action such that a slight movement of the hand of the user is multiplied to become a large movement at the spray can end of the device. In this respect, it would be desirable if a remotely operated spray can control device were provided that provided improved movement control of the spray can end of the device.
In using a remotely operated spray can control device, the user must accomplish several distinct tasks with the hands. First, one must move the spray can to the proper area to be sprayed. Second, one must begin, continue, and end the spraying operation. Third, one must control movement of the can near the surface being sprayed to carry out a satisfactory spraying operation. In this respect, it is important that the handle assembly of the device be designed to facilitate the combined tasks of spray can positioning, spray control, and movement of the can during the spraying operation.
When a person holding a spray can wants to stop spraying, the user simply releases pressure on the valve actuator. However, with a remotely operated spray can control device, the device can get stuck in the spray actuation position. This result is extremely undesirable, and a remotely operated spray can control device should include design features that preclude a spray can from being stuck in the spraying mode.
Normally when a spray can is used, the can should be held a prescribed distance from the surface being sprayed. However, when a remotely operated spray can control device is employed, it is difficult, from a distance, to ascertain the prescribed distance. In this respect, it would be desirable if a remotely operated spray can control device were provided with means for maintaining the prescribed distance between the surface being sprayed and the spray can during the spraying operation.
A remotely operated spray can control device may be employed for spraying a surface that is not too far out of reach of the user; or the device may be employed for spraying a surface quite far from, and substantially out of reach from, the hands of the user. In this respect, it would be desirable if a remotely operated spray can control device were provided that had an adjustable, extensible length.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use remotely operated spray can control devices, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a remotely operated spray can control apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) provides adequate control of a spray can at significant heights without using a ladder; (2) permits a user to view the surface being sprayed at an angle substantially normal to the surface being sprayed; (3) provides improved movement control of the spray can end of the device; (4) has a handle assembly that facilitates the combined tasks of spray can positioning, spray control, and movement of the can during the spraying operation; (5) has features that preclude a spray can from being stuck in the spraying mode; (6) has means for maintaining a prescribed distance between the surface being sprayed and the spray can during the spraying operation; and (7) has an adjustable, extensible length. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique remotely operated spray can control apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.